


Another One

by ravnsflight



Series: JOOKI [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Sauna, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnsflight/pseuds/ravnsflight
Summary: another jooki drabble, this time a lil bit





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).



> for bára, bc i miss u

To say Jooheon is nervous would be an understatement. His eyes are following the trail of a particularly tantalizing drop of sweat that rolls down Kihyun's neck, over his left pec, and farther until it disappears in his groin.

Jooheon swallows harshly.

"Are you feeling okay? Should I turn the heat down a little?" Kihyun asks, always so soft with Jooheon, so caring. 

It drives Jooheon crazy. 

"No, I'm fine." His voice is strained, caught in his throat, hiding from Kihyun's gaze. 

"Honey," Kihyun starts, and Jooheon desperately hopes his sharp inhale wasn't as audible as he knows it was. "Why are you wearing clothes in the sauna?"

Jooheon knows it's weird, and that there's no actual good explanation to why he's wearing shorts and a cut-off when he should be naked. But, he'd been running over every worst-case scenario of this little "hang-out session" with Kihyun in his mind since the older man suggested it a few days ago, and he thought being somewhat clothed would help his nerves.

He was wrong, as usual.

"I, uh…" he trails off, accidentally meeting Kihyun's eyes and flinching away, even though they're across the room from each other and Kihyun isn't actually doing anything. 

"You have a really nice body, Honey. You should be more confident." 

He's blushing now, he can feel it. He knows Kihyun is just being nice, it doesn't mean anything, but the compliment simmers inside him from his head to his toes, and he tries not to show how much he enjoys Kihyun's words. 

"Ah, I don't know." He says. He isn't fishing. He's been working hard on his body, but he isn't quite satisfied yet. 

Kihyun stands, walks over - dick swinging, much to the younger man's chagrin - and sits beside Jooheon. 

"Seriously. Your body is amazing. I could go on and on about it." The older man says, leaning his head back, relaxing against the wall. Jooheon is hyper-aware of how close and how  _ naked  _ Kihyun is right now, and he shifts uneasily. 

"Don't let me stop you." It's a joke.

"Well, for one, your thighs." Kihyun's hand lands on Jooheon's thigh, and Jooheon's eyes grow wider than he thinks they've ever been. "If you continue at this rate, you'll give Hoseok a run for his money." Kihyun squeezes, and Jooheon squeaks, but the older man doesn't open his eyes. Jooheon is grateful for that, at least. 

Kihyun's fingers drum a tuneless rhythm against Jooheon's thighs, and the younger boy is holding his breath, unsure of what to do. 

"And despite your reluctance to take off your shirt right now, I actually  _ have  _ seen you shirtless, Honey." Kihyun says, eyes still closed, but his hand is moving, and he gives Jooheon's pec a squeeze. "K-ki.." Jooheon's words taper off into a soft moan when Kihyun brushes over a nipple, and he jerks back, away from Kihyun's touch, his body on fire.

Kihyun's eyes open now, fixated on Jooheon's face, head tilted to the side, curiosity written all over him, plain as day. "Are you okay?" He asks, and Jooheon can't make his mouth work, but he's nodding frantically, wildly, and Kihyun moves again, pressed closely to Jooheon's side. "Will you be a good boy for me, Honey?" He asks, and Jooheon whimpers, stomach contracting under the return of Kihyun's light touch. 

"I want you to take your shirt off. Will you do that for me?" Kihyun asks, and Jooheon's staring, hesitant. Kihyun hums a little, clearly thinking, then he smiles. "Take it off, Honey. Take it off for me." He's not asking anymore, and Jooheon feels hot all over, and not just because he's fully clothed in a sauna. He scrambles to remove his shirt, hands shaking. When he lays it to the side, he glances at Kihyun again. 

"Good boy."

A dark blush spreads over Jooheon's chest, and he avoids Kihyun's gaze, but the older man chuckles. He leans forward, into Jooheon's space, and the younger boy shivers as Kihyun's lips brush his too-warm skin. "Now the pants." His authoritative tone stirs hot in Jooheon's gut, and his hands fall to undo his shorts, overly aware of Kihyun's sharp gaze tracing his every move. With shaky movements, he finally manages to remove his pants, and now he's standing -- yes, standing -- in front of Kihyun in just his boxers; and maybe it's his imagination, but Kihyun looks like he wants to eat him alive.

"Come here." Kihyun motions Jooheon to step forward, and he does. He wonders if Kihyun can hear his heart slamming against his ribcage with how close they are right now. Kihyun carefully reaches out and pulls the band of Jooheon's underwear lower, eyes tracking his own movements as the band slips further and Jooheon's half-hard cock slips free of the elastic. 

"Beautiful." Kihyun breathes. Jooheon stops breathing.

Now Kihyun stands, and Jooheon hasn't said a word in what feels like ages, but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to ruin the moment by saying something stupid. He doesn't know how he's allowed to have this, or why, but he'll be damned if he's going to fuck it up. 

"Don't move." Every command Kihyun gives goes straight to Jooheon's dick, and he's sure Kihyun knows it. The older man then sinks down, and Jooheon's eyes go wide. "What are you--" he knows what Kihyun's doing, but he can't process. Kihyun shushes him softly, before leaning forward and taking Jooheon into his mouth. 

The sound that passes Jooheon's lips is sin itself, and Kihyun's soft moan vibrates over the younger man's cock. Jooheon's head is swimming; from the heat of the sauna or the heat of Kihyun's mouth on him, he isn't sure. This is probably dangerous, he could probably easily pass out, but he'd die before he stopped this. 

Kihyun pulls off, and Jooheon whines, the sound shocking the both of them. "I want to kiss you." Kihyun says, and Jooheon's body betrays him, leaning forward in wordless plea. Kihyun chuckles softly before he presses his lips to Jooheon's, a soft sigh escaping him. 

Kihyun pulls away to sit down, and pulls Jooheon onto his lap, capturing his lips again. "You taste so good, Honey." He murmurs. Jooheon soaks in the compliment, ears reddening, whimper lost between Kihyun's teeth. 

He's fully hard now, and barely aware that he's grinding his cock against Kihyun's sweaty torso until the older man laughs. "Eager, are we?" He coos. Jooheon refuses to embarrass himself by responding. Kihyun pushes a thumb past Jooheon's pout. "Suck." He demands, and Jooheon, like the good boy he is, obeys. He swirls his tongue around Kihyun's forefinger, and meets his eyes. "You're good at this." Ki says, pulling his hand away. The obscene sound it makes only serves to make Jooheon blush harder, but his shyness is forgotten as Kihyun wraps a hand - that hand - around their cocks and begins to stroke them together. 

"Ki,  _ please. _ " Jooheon's begging, but he doesn't know for what. Kihyun just laughs, nipping and sucking and kissing at Jooheon's exposed neck, tongue following the drops of sweat as they fall. "So good for me, Honey. So sweet." His voice is soft, but low, and it stirs Jooheon's insides into mush. 

They move together, hearts beating too quickly in the heat, grinding, slipping against each other. " _ Fuck, Honey."  _ Kihyun groans, and he's close. The sound of his name on Kihyun's lips triggers his release, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he comes over Kihyun's hand. "So beautiful." Kihyun moans, and follows after with his own release, body spasming beneath Jooheon. 

The younger man leans his head against Kihyun's neck, to catch his breath. "C'mon, Honey. Let's get you out of this sauna. You need some water, and probably a nap." Kihyun says quietly, pushing gently at Jooheon's shoulder. "Don't want to move." Jooheon grumbles. Kihyun laughs at that, presses a kiss into Jooheon's hair. "If you leave with me, we can shower and take a nap together and then round two later, if you're up for it."

Jooheon blushes red again, but he lets Kihyun drag him out of the sauna, because he's so ready for a round two.


End file.
